


they don't know about us

by scftsumu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Protective Siblings, SakuAtsu, Songfic, kiyoomi is a good bf, one direction - Freeform, osamu is a good bro, sakuatsu actually fits one direction songs so well iN THIS ESSAY I WILL-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scftsumu/pseuds/scftsumu
Summary: [songfic, sorta?]Sakusa Kiyoomi has had it with people making blind assumptions about his relationship.cross-posted on wattpad @scftsumu!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1138





	they don't know about us

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! i've read so many sakuatsu fanfics but i've never written one LOL so here's my first attempt, i hope the characters aren't too ooc :"

"they don't know about the things we do"

-

From the start, Atsumu already knew that their relationship would not be all sunshine and rainbows. He knew that they had contrasting personalities at the extreme opposites ends of the spectrum.

Kiyoomi was quiet. No, not quiet. He was reserved. He was definitely not quiet, taking advantage of every chance he got to insult Atsumu. Meanwhile, the other male was not exactly obnoxiously loud, but he did love to talk. However, he did know when to shut up, when to let Kiyoomi have his peace. Kiyoomi appreciated that considerate part of him.

He was neat, sort of a clean-freak. While Atsumu was not disgustingly unhygienic, he was rather messy. He often left dirty laundry all over his room and empty snack wrappers on the table, years of living with Osamu had its impacts.

It was the petty arguments caused by minor issues like these that made the couple realise that their relationship would be a rocky one, not that any of them minded.

However, the real issues only presented themselves when the couple decided to announce their relationship to the public. Almost everyone had doubted their relationship at some point. Sure, they did not say it out loud, but the message received was loud and clear.

Sometimes, it was the casual comment or tease from their teammates, ranging from "The both of you are so different, I wonder how your relationship works," to, "Hey, how'd you get a guy like Sakusa to fall for you?"

Sometimes, it was the comments they received on Twitter or Instagram. Even from fans. People often commented theories on how they got together. Some suspected that Atsumu was threatening or blackmailing Kiyoomi to date him, some suspected that it was just a publicity stunt, and some believed that Kiyoomi just took pity on a lonely bastard like him.

Atsumu would be lying if he said such things did not bother him. Because they did. They made him spend countless nights doubting his relationship with the love of his life. It left him on the verge of tears every time someone mentioned how he did not deserve someone like Kiyoomi. (He knew this was true, but that did not mean it didn't hurt to hear it.)

-

"they don't know about the i love yous"

-

Atsumu loved it when Kiyoomi thought he was asleep. When they would watch movies on the couch and cuddle and he would close his eyes when the movie got boring, or when he just wanted to enjoy being held by his boyfriend. He loved the way Kiyoomi would shake him slightly, ensuring that he was asleep, before whispering sweet nothings to him.

He loved the way Kiyoomi would run his hands through his hair whenever he was exhausted or just having an off day. He loved the way his boyfriend would intertwine their fingers and press gentle kisses to his forehead to help him relax. And when he did finally fall asleep after an exhausting day, Kiyoomi would whisper a soft yet fond "I love you."

-

"but i bet you if they only knew,  
they would just be jealous of us."

-

The first time the Black Jackals saw Kiyoomi willingly showing some sort of affection was when they truly started to grasp the idea of their relationship. The looks of utter shock and disbelief would always be etched into a part of Atsumu's mind.

He remembers it was a Friday evening, and the team was gathered in the locker room after a gruelling practice. They were deciding where to go for their usual Friday Night Team Dinners ™.

"Oh my god, can we just go to the normal place-" Meian, being the only one with an active brain cell, suggested.

"Noooo but that's so boring"

"Yeah! Learn to live a little captain!"

"I want onigiri!"

"Wait that's actually not a bad idea."

"Oh! We can go to Myaa-sam's shop!"

"Everyone shut up."

Everyone tensed as they heard a terrifyingly threatening voice from behind.

Hinata was the first to speak. "Ah... Omi-san... Sorry."

The dark-haired man just sighed and rubbed his temple, "It's fine, just... Can we decide this like civilised people? Please. I am this close to stabbing everyone in this room. "

"Yea, uh... Why don't we have a vote..."

Kiyoomi only rolled his eyes and turned to his right, only to be greeted by the (absolutely stunning) face of his boyfriend. Said boyfriend was sitting next to him with a fond expression and soft smile on his face. "Love you, Omi." He muttered under his breath, leaning his head on the spiker's shoulder and letting his eyes shut just for a moment.

He was half-expecting Kiyoomi to shove him off and half-expecting him to scold him for being embarrassing. But instead, he reached out to grab Atsumu's hand and intertwined their fingers as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The fake blonde felt blood rush to his cheeks as he realised what was going on, but that was not all.

Kiyoomi turned to press a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered, "Love you too. Rest now, you look exhausted."

Unbeknownst to the two lovebirds, their teammates froze at the sight. Sakusa Kiyoomi, the very man who despised any form of social contact, was holding hands with Miya Atsumu, the guy who used to have cockroaches in his room.

By the time Kiyoomi noticed the stares, it was already too late. He tried to press a finger to his lips to make sure the others would not freak out and do anything to disturb his boyfriend, but that did not stop the whispers.

"Wahh~ Omi-san, I'm so jealous. Tobio never lets me do that!" Hinata whined. (Kiyoomi could almost hear the voice of Kageyama Tobio yelling, "If you wanted to do that, you could have just asked, boke!")

"Tsum-Tsum looks so precious when he sleeps! You're so lucky! But of course, nobody can beat my Keiji..."

Kiyoomi gave a small smile as he combed his fingers through Atsumu's hair. "I guess I really got lucky huh..."

-

"they don't know about the up all nights,

they don't know i've waited all my life."

-

Sometimes, okay, maybe admittedly more often than not, the nagging feeling of doubt kept Atsumu from sleeping. He would toss and turn, eyes never being able to close for more than a minute as he lay next to the sleeping form of his boyfriend. He knew he could not close his eyes, or doubt would consume him.

His mind would be filled with every bad thing ever said about him, or his relationship. On (only slightly) better nights, he would simply admire his sleeping boyfriend's beauty, and wonder just how he was so damn lucky to have someone like him. On other nights, he would think of every possible scenario for Kiyoomi to leave him.

"It's not you, it's me."

"You're disgusting"

"I never loved you."

"Nobody is ever going to want someone like you."

"I wish I never met you."

Tonight was a pretty bad one. Atsumu lay awake, once again, next to a sleeping Kiyoomi. There was nothing more he wanted than to just fall asleep there and then but alas, there he was, scrolling through twitter and rereading every one of the hate comments specially dedicated to him.

sakusasbaby: still waiting for that sakuatsu breakup lmao

MSBYbbys: i love msby but damn sakusa deserves better 🥺. atsumu you rat go die✨😤🤚

friedchikken: i give them one more month before sakusa dumps his disgusting ass.

sakusasbaby: bet.

The blonde-haired setter let out a soft sigh as he felt something wet and warm on his cheek. "Damn it..." He let out a bitter, self-deprecating chuckle as more tears made their way down his cheek. He was so caught up on his thoughts that he failed to notice the movement next to him.

It was only when a familiar hand reached out to snatch the phone away from him that he realised something was wrong. "Atsumu, baby, stop that."

"Omi..." He whimpered, attempting to turn away to hide his face. 

"Babe, look at me, please." Shit. That voice, that tone. How could he ever say no?

Atsumu grimaced as he turned to face the love of his life. He looked exhausted, eyes half-lidded and eyebags painfully obvious, but yet here he was, awake because he had to comfort his overly sensitive boyfriend. 

"I love you." 

Kiyoomi said it with such sincerity and one look at his expression made Atsumu think, maybe everything will be alright.

\--

"just to find a love

that feels this right"

\--

Miya Osamu knew that his brother had a crush on Sakusa Kiyoomi before Atsumu himself even noticed. He knew what a pining idiot looked like. He was like that with Rintarou too. But somehow, 17-year-old Miya Atsumu could tell that his brother was in love with their teammate when 23-year-old Miya Atsumu did not even notice his growing crush on a certain spiker.

Thank god Atsumu had finally realised his feelings (after a drunk night of ugly crying into his brother's shoulder) and confessed. And by whatever miracle out there, Sakusa freaking Kiyoomi had accepted his confession. If he was being honest, he had expected it. Since the start, he had already noticed the soft yet longing looks the dark-haired male was giving his brother.

What he did not expect, however, was to be in his restaurant, his boyfriend sitting across the counter trying to prevent him from murdering two of his customers. Said customers were two young women in their early twenties, around the same age as Osamu himself. They decided that his onigiri restaurant was a great place for gossip at 10.30 p.m. on a Friday night. 

To be fair, they were both still munching on their barely-eaten onigiri, too busy spewing bullshit from their mouths.

"Miya Atsumu is such an ass, how the hell does Sakusa deal with him?" The one with horribly dyed blonde hair and a little too much make-up yelled.

"I bet they'll break up soon, this was probably just a publicity stunt. No way someone like Sakusa would go for someone like Atsumu." The other one stated a little too loudly, as if they were not gossiping about Miya Atsumu right in front of his twin brother and one of his best friends.

"Rin- Let me go! Let me at 'em!"

"Samu- No! Babe calm the heck down please you're going to lose customers over this-"

Osamu only huffed and glared at Suna. "So we're just going to let them say shit like that?!"

"Oh trust me, I want to kill them just as much as you do." The latter growled, a murderous aura emitting from him. "But do you really think they're worth it?"

"Nobody gets to say shit about 'Tsumu except me." As much as they fought, Osamu was a protective brother when he needed to be.

Suna only sighed, "Look, I know you love your brother and all that, but he's not going to be happy to find out that you lost business because of his haters."

The other male bit his lip and clenched his fist, forcing himself to take deep breaths to calm down. "I don't love him, he's gross." He grumbled, pouting like a child.

"Sure you don't."

Silence.

"Can I scare them at least?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Osamu stood up and strode swiftly towards their table. He gave them the fakest sweet smile in history and gritted out. "If you're just going to talk shit about my brother and his relationship, I recommend that you get out of here within the next thirty seconds."

Both women squealed in fear as they threw a bunch of notes on the table before sprinting out the door. "Hey, you forgot your change!"

\--

"Baby they don't know about,

they don't know about us."

\--

Atsumu doesn't remember what happened for things to become this serious. The MSBY Black Jackals were currently at some sort of Q and A session with their fans. The number of them that had asked about his and Sakusa's relationship was alarming.

"How did you two even get together?"

"Sakusa, is Atsumu paying you to date him?"

"Are you sure this is not a publicity stunt?"

"Sakusa, what do you even see in Atsumu?"

Oh god, the audacity of these "fans".

The setter bit his lip and glanced at Kiyoomi, who looked about ready to lose control and slap them. He reached out and tugged at Kiyoomi's wrist. The latter's expression softened as he took Atsumu's hand in his own. No words were needed because the blonde knew what he meant. "Don't worry."

"Bokuto-san could you pass me the microphone, please?" Kiyoomi requested politely, palms a little too sweaty for his liking.

"Oh, uh... Sure. Here ya go!"

Kiyoomi took a deep breath before clearing his throat. "Sakusa Kiyoomi. MSBY #15. Wing Spiker. Unfortunately, hopelessly in love with Miya Atsumu."

Atsumu only stared in shock as his boyfriend gripped his hand even tighter.

"It doesn't matter what you guys think of him, or me, or us. It doesn't matter if he 'doesn't deserve me'. It doesn't matter if he's a chaotic idiot. If anything, I am the one that doesn't deserve him. He's my chaotic idiot. We are in love. This is not a freaking publicity stunt. 

I don't care about what you think of him, of us. Because no matter what, this is the only hand I will ever take, the only person I will ever love like this, and the only one who I want to be with forever.

So, learn to shut up and keep your damn opinions to yourself and if I ever hear anyone say something that makes my boyfriend feel bad, you will have hell to pay. That's all I have. Thank you."

The end of his speech (or rant) was met with pin-drop silence, as those who made such comments guiltily averted their gaze. 

Oh, Kiyoomi was definitely going to get yelled at by their manager later.

But the bright smile and hopeful expression on his boyfriend's face was worth it all. It was worth the years of pining. It was worth the tears and sleepless nights spent with him. It was worth everything Kiyoomi had to offer in life.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> all kudos and comments are appreciated <3 thank you for reading!!


End file.
